RoLu Promt Week is here!
by Ceria Crimson
Summary: Yayers! It's finally RoLu week, and I hope you RoLu fans out there will enjoy this! Please give it a try! And of course the pairing is ROLU! 3
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

**A/N Hey Guys! It's RoLu Prompt Week! And I'm super happy! It's like my second birthday!**

**So RoLu Prompt Week starts on 3****rd****-9****th**** November, I know I started one day late, but I'll give you all a single scoop of RoLu flavored ice cream for now! I know you don't have to tell me, that sounded weird.**

**Anyway so here are the Prompts for RoLu Week! – Meeting, Frosch, Date, Acceptance, Genderbend, Yearning, and Future!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything from Fairy Tai, I only own my OCs and my story plots. **

**Enjoy~**

**Normal POV**

'Halloween is a festival for remembering the dead…Mama once told me that, today's Halloween…I'll visit me and Mama's favorite spot in the forest…' Lucy thought as she trudged through the forest, holding her keys tightly to her chest.

Upon reaching a clearing, she sighed "Finally…" the 7 years old Lucy breathed, a majestic waterfall stood in front of her, an image of herself, her mother and Aquarius having fun in the very same clearing flashed through her mind.

Shadows suddenly surrounded her, Lucy whimpered edging away from the shadows, only to find shadows behind her. "Little girl~ I sense lonliness in you, I smell your fear, I hear your sadness…Come here…come one, darling~ Your suffering will end, and you'll see your mother again…Come one, little one…" a voice whispered from the shadows, "Really? I'll see my mama again?" Lucy asked naïvely her eyes brimmed with hope.

"Of course, young one…of course…you'll be happy again…Now come…come to me…Let's go see your mother…" The shadows seemed to beckon her towards them. Lucy's eyes soon became hollow as she stepped towards the shadows. "Stop! Snap out of it! Don't listen to them! Their lying!" A voice yelled, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" the same voice yelled, a column of dark light hit the shadows, it made no affect.

"Foolish boy…your Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic has no affect on me! After all…I am a shadow myself…Now watch as I consume this tainted girl, Son of Skiadrum!" the shadow laughed manically, "Stop! Don't! She didn't do anything! Leave her alone!" the boy yelled suddenly feeling a motivation to protect the girl.

"Watch me!" the shadow sneered preparing to wrap itself around Lucy. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" the boy yelled again, Lucy snapped out of her trance. "Open Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" a light flashed and a man appeared In front of her, "Light Magic hmm little girl? HAHA! You think you can beat me? I'll show you just how weak, Celestial Spirits are! Their just your tools!" the shadow taunted, Lucy's bangs hid her eyes, "CELESTIAL SPIRITS AREN'T TOOLS! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS! AND I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO BAD MOUTHES MY FRIENDS!" Lucy yelled golden light surrounded her, "Don't worry Lucy-sama, ebi! I'll help you cut down those shadows, ebi!" Cancer said as he snipped at the shadows.

The boy who was standing their in shock began to eat up the shadows, Lucy's aura glowed so bright that the shadows faded away.

"You're so cool! My name is Lucy, what's your name?" Lucy asked, giving the boy a small smile, making him think of an angel. "…Ryos…" the boy blushed as Lucy took his hand in her's "That's a nice name! Can we be friends. Ryos-kun?" Lucy asked leaning closer to Ryos, (A/N they're the same age in this story~) who blushed even more, "…sure…just call me Ryos, no honorifics please…can I call you uh…Lucy?" Ryos asked his face eat red. "Sure!"

The two spent the spent of the night chatting to each other, facing the waterfall leaning on each other's shoulders. "It's getting late now, I should go…do you think I'll see you again, Ryos?" Lucy asked tilting her head to look at him. "I'm sure fate would allow it." Ryos said sadly, honestly he didn't want to leave the girl, even if he only knew her for a while, he'd grown very attached to her already.

"Your so smart, Ryos! I guess I'll see you when fate allows it! Don't forget me!" Lucy giggled as she waved goodbye to her first friend, whom she felt really attached to. Ryos watched as Lucy's figure retreated back into the forest 'I know we'll see each other again…and I hope the time comes soon…' Ryos thought as he watched the last of her figure disappear in to the dark woods, unknown to him Lucy was thinking the exact same thing…

**A/N So that's all for now, I know it's short sorry about that! I'll make it longer next time, which should be tomorrow! ^_^ Please leave a review on whether I should continue this and mix all the prompt together to form a story or should I stop it from here!**

**Happy RoLu Prompt Week everyone, and I'll possibly see you in the next chapter! Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Frosch

A/N Hey Guys! So after reading your lovely reviews, I decided to mix up all the prompts and make this in to a story. However, I do apologize if this seemed a little rushed, but I have tons of homework this week. But, I'll try my best to make the next one better, but for now please bear with it! Sorry!

Prompt: Frosch

Normal POV

A sniffle was heard from behind a bench, there wasn't a child beneath the bench, nor was there anyone on the bench, at least not someone visible. Lucy walked towards the sniffling sounds quietly, careful not to scare the person, rather the exceed, who was crying.

Lucy was surprised to see a small green exceed in a pink frog suit curled up in a ball, rocking himself back and forth. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked her voice full of concern, 'He reminds me of…me' Lucy thought as an image of her curled up in a ball crying popped up in her mind, she shoock her head.

"Can I help you?" Lucy asked, her heart clenched at the sight of the crying exceed, who looked so alone and afraid. "Rogue…Fro want Rogue…!" Frosch sobbed loudly, seeing her Fairy Tail insignia on her right hand, the exceed visibly relaxed. "Fairy-san can you help me?" Frosch asked his eyes were big and round looking at her.

"Of course! So your Fro…?" Lucy asked for confirmation to which the exceed only nodded, "So who are you looking for Fro?" Lucy asked gently, picking up the exceed in her arms. "Fro is called Frosch, but Fairy-san can call me Fro." Frosch beamed, Lucy was puzzled by his sudden change of mood, but smiled at the fact that Frosch had calmed down. "Fro is looking for Rogue. Fro lost Rogue in the crowd." Frosch continued looking up at Lucy. "Uhh…what exactly does Rogue look like?" Lucy asked confused, "Red and black." The exceed said plainly, Lucy sweatdropped at this but nodded. 'At least I have a led.' Lucy thought to herself as she held on to Frosch walking through the crowd. "ROGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Frosch yelled through the crowd, Lucy winced at the loud sound produced by the exceed.

A man with black hair and red eyes emerged from the crowd, he looked relieved to see Frosch. "Why didn't you call me before, Frosch?" rogue asked worriedly, "Fro nearly got squashed by people so Fro ran, and Fro found Fairy-san!" Frosch said proudly.

"My apologises for not noticing you earlier, miss. I was worried for Frosch." Rogue said looking up, he met Lucy's face, and his eyes widened with shock. "…Lucy…?" Rogue whispered in disbelief, "Wait…Ryos…?" Lucy asked uncertainly, as Frosch jumped out of her arms and into the dragon slayer's arms. "Rogue…do you know Fairy-san?" Frosch asked quietly. Rogue seemed to have not heard his companion's question, and continued to stare into Lucy's eyes. "Were you that boy from that night on Halloween Night 10 years ago…?" Lucy asked rubbing her eye to check if she was seeing things.

Rogue nodded. "Prove it." Lucy stated cautiously, eying him. Rogue thought for a moment, "You used the spell Celestial Aura to defeat some shadows who were planning to comsume you 10 years go in a clearing in a forest by a waterfall." Rogue recalled, remembering perfectly the first time they every met. "Ryos!" Lucy smiled wrapping him into a hug, Frosch who was now on standing on the ground holding on to Rogue's cloak, smiled at the scene.

Although Frosch had no idea what was going on, Frosch was happy to see his partner happy.

A/N I know the ending was horrible. But thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter, which should be posted tomorrow!

Happy RoLu Week, minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3: Date

**A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm all fired up now! (I keep using Fairy Tail references. Lol) ^_^ 3**

**Prompt: Date**

**Normal POV**

Time seemed to stop until the two broke the hug after a while. Both Rogue and Lucy's eyes were practically shining, happy to see each other again. "I told you fate would let us see each other again…" Rogue chuckled, Lucy grinned "You bet!" she cheered.

"This is Frosch. My exceed. Frosch meet Lucy, she's a friend of mine." Rogue said introducing the two to each other. "So…what brings you to Magnolia, Ryos?" Lucy asked curious. "I just finished a mission with my partner, Sting. And well, we decided to hang around for a while." Rogue said petting Frosch who was now holding a flower, (A/N Like ow Piglet from Winnie-the-Pooh does.) "Lucy-san…Fro has a flower for you…thank you for helping Fro." Frosch said shyly handing over the flower to Lucy, who accepted it with a gentle smile. "No problem, Frosch! Thanks for the flower!" Lucy poked Frossch's nose gently, making him giggle a little.

Lucy turned her attention back to Rogue, "Do you have any free time now, Lu?" Rogue asked, Lucy blushed at the nickname he had given her. "...Sure." Lucy replied, "Great. You want to hang out with me today, and catch up with each other?" Rogue asked the back of his ears slightly pink.

Lucy nodded happily, "Sounds like a date!" Lucy thought aloud, Rogue chuckled at this "You can count it as a date." Rogue grinned cheekily. Realizing that she said her thought aloud, her face went bright red, and "So uhh Ryos should I go home to change into something nicer? This is outfit looks ridiculous…"Lucy mumbled, "You look great in anything." Rogue said unconsciously completely entailed by Lucy's appearance.

"Really…? As long as your okay with it then I don't mind." Lucy flushed red hearing Rogue's complement. "Frosch can you stay with Sting and Lector while I go out with Lucy today? And Frosch…? Keep this a secret from Sting and Lector for me, okay?" Rogue looked at Frosch, who nodded pretending to zip his mouth.

"Good. Now let's get you back to the hotel." Rogue looked out at the crowd, he mentally facepalmed, he was too caught up with Lucy that he didn't realize that the crowd was so huge, he wrapped a arm around Lucy's slender waist, grabbing Frosch at the same time, and without a warning he transformed himself into a shadow, and shadow-travelled to the hotel he and his team were staying at.

"What was that, Ryos? You should have warned me or something~" Lucy pounted cutely, Rogue felt like he was melting and nearly cooed at Lucy's adorable expression. At that moment, Sting and Lector came out of the hotel, spotting Rogue they walked over. "Hey Rogue-Woah…hey there, Blondie~" Sting flexed his muscles slightly in a poor attempt of flirting. Rogue growled at his partner's actions, Sting backed up in shock, but soon regained his composure smirking. 'I'm not going to hear the end of it, am I?' Rogue mentally sighed.

"Sting help me look after Frosch, I'm going to catch up with my friend here. I haven't seen her in a long time." Rogue said, silence hung between the group of five. "Fro thinks so too!" was the only reply heard, Sting narrowed his eyes slightly, "Fine. Whatever. But you got to explain to me later." Sting said dismissively.

"Thanks." Rogue called behind him, grabbing hold of Lucy's hand and walking towards the town.

**Timeskip**

In an ice-cream parlor, Lucy looked out the window as she tried to calm herself down, her heart was beating wildly whenever she looked at Rogue. "You joined Fairy Tail?" Rogue asked deciding to break the suspense. Lucy nodded "Did you join a guild, Ryos?" Lucy asked her head tilting slightly, 'Sweet as a cake…' Rogue thought to himself, blushing at the thought. "Yeah. I joined Sabertooth and met Sting." Rogue replied not taking his eyes off Lucy.

"Cool." Lucy said as she continued to look out the window, Rogue's heart thumped 'How can a single word make my heart jump like that?' Rogue said to himself in his mind. The waitress put down their order, "Here's your Vanilla Parfait! Enjoy!" the waitress bowed walking away to serve other customers.

Lucy seemed to be lost in her thoughts as the parfait arrived. Rogue took the spoon and scooped a bit of the parfait, and leaned over the table, he lightly tapped Lucy's shoulder, Lucy turned "What is it-muuuugg!" Rogue had shoved the spoon of parfait in Lucy's mouth the moment she opened her mouth.

Lucy pulled the spoon out of her mouth and playfully hit Rogue's arm. "Geez! You didn't have to shove it in…here my turn…say ah~" Lucy cooed taking a bit of the parfait and spooning it into Rogue's mouth, who accepted the frozen treat in his mouth.

"Your so cute~" Lucy smiled, picking up the other spoon and began eating the parfait. The two continued eating the parfait, chatting about random topics. The lively ice-cream parlor seemed to be even livelier than usual, a warm and comforting aura had formed around the couple.

**Timeskip**

Lucy and Rogue continued to walk along the streets of Magnolia hand-in hand. The two past the an elderly couple sitting on a bench "Ahh…young love…their such an innocent couple…unlike the other couples these days…" The old lady sighed leaning on to her husband, the old man beside her chuckled resting his head on his wife's. "It's good to see you found your true love, Lucy…" the couple smiled as they began to fade away into golden dust that flew towards the heavens.

"Mom? Dad?" Lucy stopped looking around, just as the elderly couple disappeared she saw them waving at her a content smile on their faces.

Lucy felt a tear leak out of her eye, Rogue wrapped her in a hug, Lucy cried on to his chest. "Shh..don't cry Lucy…" Rogue whispered, Lucy continued to cry, Rogue kissed her on the forehead, she looked up at him "Sorry for crying on you, Ryos." Rogue gave her a pat on the head, "Don't worry about it…and about that kiss…" Rogue said quietly in her ear. "It's alright, Ryos! The kiss helped!" Lucy smiled slightly touching her forehead.

"I guess I owe you an explaination, don't I?" Lucy asked looking at him, "You don't have to-" Lucy held up her hand to silencing him. "It's only fair, you let me cry on your shirt, now it's al wet." Lucy argued.

"But stop when you can't continue, okay?" Rogue said, Lucy nodded in return sitting beneath a tree "So it was a year ago, after I had run away, I thought my father had forgotten me. But, he hadn't. My father had looked for me constantly after I left," she paused looking up into the sky, "Well, he finally found me. I was afraid that he was going to take me back home, and force me to marry someone. But he didn't. My father had chased after me, not because he wanted to marry me off. But he had wanted to apologize. My father wasn't actually planning to marry me off the night I ran away. He was actually planning to call off the marriage proposal. I was wrong." Lucy clenched her fists tightly, Rogue pulled her into his lap. Lucy looked at him shocked, but smiled,

"My dad…he died a month ago…after he apologized, we were beginning to mend our relationship, but unfortunately he went to see mom." Lucy's tears spilled freely down her cheeks. Rogue wiped away the tears with his thumb, Lucy attacked him with a hug, Rogue returned the embrace and ran his fingers soothingly through her silky blond hair.

Night had fallen. Lucy leaned her back on Rogue's chest as she looked up at the stars as they twinkled. Out of instinct, Rogue wrapped his arms around Lucy and rested his head at the crook of her neck. The two stay silent, their hearts beating furiously against each other. Comets fell across the sky.

It was a blessing.

**A/N What do you think? I know it's a little late, but I made it super looooonnngg! _**

**Anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Was there enough RoLu moments? Was it good? How did you feel, etc.**

**Happy RoLu week! And I'll see you all in the next chapter! See you~**


	4. Chapter 4: Announcement Story

**A/N Thank you for the reviews! I decided to make this thing into an actual story instead of a Prompt Week Special, because I can't seem to want to end this in any way yet (Rather I don't want to) Plus RoLu Week has ended and school's just crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail, and I only own my story plot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Normal POV**

It was already half a month after Lucy and Rogue's first date, the two had began to meet each other frequently in secret, falling in love with each other in the process, but where too scared to admit their feelings to each other afraid of being rejected, and breaking their close relationship.

It was another day where Rogue and Lucy were going to meet each other. Walking through the trees and down the twisty path, Lucy skipped towards the clearing with a waterfall. The place where Rogue and Lucy first met each other.

"I knew something was up with you…" a voice hissed from the shadows, a girl with silky black hair stepped out from the shadows, she walked up to Lucy. "You were meeting that Rogue guy here all this time and you didn't even bother tell me?!" hurt was heard in the girl's voice. "Minerva…look I'm sorry. I really am…" Lucy tried to calm the seething girl whose expression was livid.

"Sorry? Oh, you better be sorry. Your in Fairy Tail! You should repsect your nakama! I was friends with you from the day you ran away! The day we ran away! I thought you treated me as your best friend!" Minerva screeched. "Minerva, I'm really sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me. But listen, the reason I didn't tell you was because I thought you wouldn't accept this. I didn't want to lose my best friend!" Lucy consulted Minerva.

Minerva sighed and sat on a rock. "It's fine, Lucy. I was just worried, but you do know that this Rogue guy is from Sabertooth, and my father is the guild-" Minerva was cut off by Lucy. "THAT. Is exactly why I didn't tell you! I knew you would object to the idea! The thing is I met him before he even joined a guild! He was my first friend and I don't want to go and throw away a friend!" Lucy yelled.

Minerva was taken back "So? Don't you care about my feelings?! You said that you don't want to throw a friend away, but your throwing me away! Gals over pals!" Minerva growled, "Hey Lu…who are you?" Rogue popped up from a shadow. Minerva just stared at him eyes narrowed, Lucy's expression was telling him to leave, but Rogue wouldn't budge.

"Argh! So you're the boy who keeps taking my Lucy away!" Minerva shrieked lunging at Rogue, "Ih Ragdo…" Minerva whispered, a Sphere of Territory then surrounded Minerva's hand. "Take that, shadow boy!" Minerva shrieked, rasing her fist to punching Rogue. Lucy intervened, a light similar to Loke's Regulas Punch lit up her fist, as she ran between Rogue and Minerva, her fist collided with Minerva's who jolted a little in shock.

"Minerva stop this, you know how I feel about this and please don't make it worse, I promise I'll be fine." Lucy stood protectively in front of Rogue, "Can you move?" Lucy asked Rogue, not turning to face him, "No." "Shadow travel, force yourself, it's the only way, your under a spell called Ih Ragdo." Rogue wanted to nod but couldn't, he took a deep breath in and forced himself to merge with the shadows, he felt a force stopping him, he concentrated even more and he sunk to the ground, moving along the shadows.

Minerva looked at Lucy, she sighed "Fine. You can meet up with him, but if he hurts you in any way, he would have to deal with me…" she trailed off "I need to talk to, shadow about something." Lucy only nodded in response.

Minerva strolled over to Rogue who had just recovered from his forced shadow travel. "Shadow. I only said that to Lucy, but that doesn't mean I'll accept you, I won't give up, and I'll certainly hand Lucy over to you, hear me? Oh and shadow this isn't over." Minerva huffed and stalked off. 'Lucy's mine…' Minerva growled in her mind.

"That was awkward…I'm sorry about Minerva, she's a little angry I didn't tell her that's all." Lucy rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"No worries." Rogue looked at Lucy, the wind blowing his hair to the side a little.

"By the way, what was Sting's reaction to going on our well...date?" Lucy asked Rogue.

***Flashback***

_Rogue opened the door to his hotel room after dropping Lucy off at her apartment._

_"Rogue! Your back!" Sting beamed like a kid who are too much candy and jumped at Rogue flattening him (A/N not literally) "Get off." Rogue said, "No~ Explain~" sting whined like an oversized baby kicking his legs up and down, as Rogue continued to lay on the floor. "Bug off." Rogue's patience was beginning to thin._

_"Rogue-gy~ I wanna know what happened!" Sting said bouncing on Rogue's back. "GET OFF ALREADY!" Rogue yelled standing up and dropping Sting on to the floor._

_"LECTOR! WHAT HAPPENED TO STING?!" Rogue's voice radiated with anger as Sting clung on to his legs. Ichiya came out from the bathroom, "Men~ I smell perfume!" He did some odd pose, "Men~ Do you like my newest creation? The Manly Baby Perfume!" Ichiya struck another pose, sparkles appeared everywhere around him._

_"No. Now get out. How did you get into here?" Rogue kicked Ichiya out of the window, who landed on the dump, who then began to make friends with mice, showing off his perfume._

_"Rogue~" Sting complained crocodile tears streaming down his face. "Fine. Fine. I'll tell you. Now get off." And Rogue began to explain to Sting about Lucy, but was stopped halfway. "No~ I MEAN HOW DID YOU GET SUCH A WONDER?!" Sting said dramatically, a hand over his forehead sitting on one knee, whilst looking up at the sky._

_Rogue sighed and flopped in his bed. After a while he went to sleep his dreams revolving around Lucy. _

***Flashback Ends***

Rogue didn't mention the part on dreaming about Lucy, Lucy laughed at the thought of Ichiya flying out of the hotel room and into the dumpster. Rogue smile 'I love her laugh, she's adorable…' he thought to himself.

**A/N What did you think? Minerva popped out, did that shock you? Should I be evil and make Minerva have some minor feelings towards Lucy, like you know how Freed is with Laxus, but just turning it up the notch by a little *smiles evilly* RoLu moments will appear in the next chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think, and I really need suggestions! Thanks~**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Genderblending

**A/N Yay! It's me again! I know I haven't updated in a while, cuz I've got exams coming up next week, and it lasts for two weeks. Thus, I won't be updating for quite some time but I promise to update after that! XD **

**So well, I'm going to use the Prompt: Gender Blend for this chapter, what's going to happen with a jealous Minerva?**

**Dragon's Host: Thanks for reviewing! I love Minerva and Lucy friendship stories too! *Stars in eyes***

**Guest: I'm working on, that don't worry; it will happen in the next chapter. **

**fairychime-diamond47: *Ceria turns to Ichiya* Are you gay? *Ichiya does another one of his weird poses* Ichiya: I love perfume! And I! *dramatic pause* love! Men~ *strikes another pose* L-O-V-E! *dances in glitter* (P.S If you watched the anime, in the episode where Frosch gets lost, and Rogue, Sting + Yukino looked for him, I think Ichiya kisses Rogue, I was like 'OMG! NOOO! ROGUE IS LUCY'S!)**

**just2geeky: Do you mind if I use your idea, of doing it exactly how they met? If so, I'll fit it into my story! ^_^ But first, I'm trying to get them closer and closer! It'll happen soon~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail, and I only own my story plot plus my OCs.**

**A little RogueXMale!Lucy here, but it's not entirely gross, since Lucy is really actually a girl…? I'm not against homosexuals, mind you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Normal POV: Spells and Charms Bookshop**

"Hehehe…if I can't have Lucy's heart…NO ONE CAN!" A voice crackled, "OH! I know~ This plan will surely work…" the owner of the voice smiled evilly, grabbing a book with an elegant pink and white cover, after paying for it and walking out of the shop, looking at the substance in the sun.

**Normal POV: Lucy and Minerva's Apartment**

Minerva snuck into Lucy's room quietly, she brought her arms up and chanted in a low voice "The arrows of Love pierced through my heart, connecting my soul to Lucy Heartfillia. I, Minerva Orlando wish bend the rules of gender." A magic circle appeared under Minerva, Lucy began to glow blue, the glowing faded and Lucy continued to lie on her bed silently. Minerva frowned slightly, 'This better work, or I'll kill the author of that book." Minerva muttered.

As Minerva was about to leave the room, Lucy began to stirt, panicking a little as Lucy got up from her bed, she looked at Minerva "What are you doing here, Min?" Lucy asked still not fully awake, to which Minerva was pleased about, "I was just uh….checking on you? There was a sound coming from your room…so yeah…" Minerva responded quickly, Lucy quickly waved her off scratching her arms "I'm going to take a bath, I feel itchy all over…" Lucy said dumping her bags on the floor,

A shout rang out through the apartment, and Minerva's eyes shot open, she raced towards the source of the scream. Minerva forcefully opened the bathroom door and saw a blond man with a well-toned chest, and bulging muscles. (similar to Rogue) Minerva's face turned red, and had nearly fainted from the man's overwhelming body. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?! MORE IMPORTANTLY WHERE'S LUCY?!" Minerva yelled regaining her composure, "Min, it's me Lucy! I came out of the shower and…!" Lucy was flustered, her face was red.

'It seems like the spell is working…' Minerva smirked inwardly, "What are we going to do, Min?!" Lucy began to panic, "Let's pretend that we're dating first, it would be less suspicious that we are in the same apartment together." Minerva said calmly, "…I guess I could work with that…" Lucy said thoughtfully, 'Just according to plan!' Minerva sighed happily inwardly.

"Your name will be Lucian. I can't go calling you Lucy can I now?" Minerva said after a moment, Lucy nodded, "Hey Min, what do you think happened?" Lucy asked thinking, "I don't know, but I think we should go through what we should do first, or this will only get worse." Minerva said holding her breath, "Yeah. Hey Min, can you get Rogue here? I need his help with this." Minerva grimaced a little 'Why is she still thinking about him? It doesn't matter, I'll win in the end.'

"Why not someone else, like someone from the guild? Like Natsu or Gray, after all we team up with them from time-to-time. Besides, It's a lot closer to our current location…" Minerva said hopefully trying to persuade Lucy to go with her idea, "First off, Natsu's clothes would probably stink like fish, because of Happy. Secondly, Gray probably only has one pair of clothes, or has lost them. Rogue's size is the same as this, no?" Lucy replied, Minerva took an intake of Lucy and sighed, "Fine…I guess your right, stay here."

**~ Timeskip: Sabertooth Guild ~**

Minerva burst into the Sabertooth guildhall; everyone was staring at her, she ignored them as her eyes scanned across the silent hall, her gaze met Rogue Cheney's.

An arm slung around her shoulder, she looked to see a blond man smirking at her "Hey beautiful, my name is Sting Eucliffe. I'm honored to have you burst the doors to see me-Dang…" Sting was thrown to a nearby wall; Minerva patted the spot where Sting had put his arm "Have some respect for me, why would I come see _you_ anyways?" Minerva put her hands on her hips, "You. Move. Lu is in trouble." Minerva struck out her finger at Rogue.

All eyes were trained on Rogue. "WHO DARES ENTERS THIS GUILDHALL? THIS PLACE IS ONLY FOR THE STRONG!" A large voice boomed, Jiemma appeared from the balcony. Minerva tensed a little, but glared at the large man.

"I'm surprised to see that your still alive, old man. It's such a pity, you know? You don't even recognize me. My name is Minerva Orlando, it's nice to see you again…_father_." Minerva spat bitterly. Jiemma squinted at her, his eyes narrowed even more as he realized that it was really his daughter in front of him.

"LET'S SEE HOW MUCH YOU'VE GROWN, YOU UNGRATEFUL WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!"

Jiemma bellowed charging towards her.

**Meanwhile, because Rogue was so worried about Lucy he decided to ditch Minerva: Lucy and Minerva's Apartment**

A knock came from the door; Lucy peered through the peephole, she sighed in relief when she saw Rogue, opening her door slightly, Rogue looked at Lucy weirdly. "What? Are you gay or something?" Lucy asked flustered, "I'M NOT GAY!" Rogue roared, suddenly turning chibi sized, while yelling and hitting the floor with his fists. Lucy sweatdropped and gave Rogue an awkward hug.

When Rogue finally calmed down, he looked at Lucy "So…where's Lucy?" Rogue asked looking at Lucy (or Lucian) Rogue paused for a moment "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN LUCY'S HOUSE?!" he yelled, getting jealous of Lucian, who was well…Lucy.

"Calm down, Ryos. It's just me, Lucy! I asked Minerva to get you to come here because apparently I've turned into a boy! I don't know what happened! I just woke up feeling itchy, and after taking a shower…this happened!" Lucy explained flailing her arms. Rogue sighed "We should get you some clothes…You around the same size as me…but…" Rogue trailed off, looking up and down Lucy "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy yelled, covering up her chest. "Kya~ Your such a pervert!" Lucy continued hitting Rogue on the head. "Ow…what are you doing, I'm only trying you measure you up. Besides there's no need to cover your chest anymore…" Rogue said his eyes drifting to where Lucy's arms were covering.

Lucy's face went red, "ARGH! Why does this have to be so hard~" Lucy groaned face palming. Lucy paused for a second and looked at Rogue, "Ryos, where's Minerva…?" Lucy asked finally realizing that Minerva was missing, Rogue stiffened and looked slightly panicked "Um…I kind of left her at Sabertooth…? I was worried about you, okay?" Both Rogue and Lucy blushed at the last comment. Lucy's face darkened, which surprised Rogue a little "Rogue, get me a set of clothes now, we have to get to Minerva _now_!" Lucy ordered ushering Rogue out of the house.

After a while, Rogue came back with a shopping bag. "Thanks Rogue!" Lucy winked at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek; "You do know you're in the form of a guy, right?" Rogue asked blushing a little. "I'M STILL A GIRL THOUGH!" Lucy growled to which Rogue chuckled, rushing off to change into her newly purchased clothes, while thinking 'Why does he have to sound so sexy even while chuckling?'

**~ Timeskip: Sabertooth Guild ~**

Minerva's back slammed against the door, "YOUR PATHETIC YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Jiemma yelled storming over to her, Minerva hissed in annoyance 'What happened to my magic…?' she thought angrily, '…_Upon activating the spell, 50% of the user's magic will be depleted, as a sacrifice…' _the warning about the Gender Bending Spell's requirements echoed through her mind. Balling her hands into tight fists, Minerva stood up abruptly, running towards her father she raised a fist and punched him in the gut. "OUT OF MAGIC! HAH! PATHETIC!" Jiemma sneered, the Sabertooth members hide behind tables watching their Guild Master fight his daughter.

"TRASH!" Jiemma slammed his hand on his daughter, an arm came to block the incoming attack. Jiemma growled "Sting. Move." Jiemma scowled distastefully, Sting stayed in his place, gluping slightly Sting took a deep breath and kneed Jiemma with his magic infused leg, sending Jiemma who was in shock from his Guild member's betrayal. Sting turned to Minerva and offered her his hand, looking at his outstretched hand, Minerva grimaced "Are you alright?" Sting asked carefully, "I'm fine, I don't need help from the likes of you, Saber." Minerva spat, Sting sighed and set Minerva to the sidelines. Sting looked towards his Guild Master who was now livid, "STING! YOU HAVE BETRAYED YOUR OWN GUILD! I PRESUME YOU DO KNOW THE CONSQUENCES OF YOUR CRIME, CORRECT?!" Jiemma began charging his magical energy into his fist, "RULE #35: BETRAYAL TO SABERTOOTH. PUNISHMENT: EXCOMMUNICATION!" Jiemma roared, Minerva watched her eyes wide "Eucliffe, this is my fight. Stay out of this if you wish to stay in your guild." Minerva limped to Sting's side and gently placed a hand on his arm.

Sting looked at her for a while, his muscles tensed under Minerva's touch, "It's alright, really." Minerva said looking at him in the eye. Sting eyed her and backed off "Good choice, Sting." Jiemma grinned menacingly "You will be pardoned this time, but this is your last chance." He continued, at the corner of her eye, Minerva saw two familiar shadows slip in to the guildhall. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Jiemma. Attacking a member of another guild, and more precisely your own daughter…" A cold voice echoed against the walls of the guild, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

Lucy stepped out of the shadows, Jiemma looked shicked for a moment "Lu…Lucas Heartfillia How…? You're alive?!" Jiemma was shakened, Lucy was taken back 'Guess I have to go with that name…Lucas, I WILL FIND YOU!' stiffening a little, and groaning inwardly, "Correct. I am Lucas Heartfillia. It's been a long time hasn't it, Jiemma." Lucy walked towards Minerva gulping ever so slightly, lifting Minerva into her arms, and carrying her bridal style. 'Who is he to, Minerva?!' a thought rang through Sting's mind 'Wait…why am I even getting jealous?!'

'Minerva better not take advantage of this…' Rogue gritted his teeth as he watched Lucy take Minerva out of the guild, Jiemma looked confused, "I thought he hated Minerva…oh god…I must be seeing things…I'm getting old…" Jiemma muttered, not caring if his guild heard him as he walked back to his office. The guild was silent for a second, but in the end they went back to whatever they were doing.

Rogue slipped out the guildhall, Sting grabbed his shoulder "Where are you going." Sting questioned, "After Lucas." Rogue said plainly, running off seeing that Lucy had already walked quite far ahead of him. "Oh! So…do you know him? What's…" Rogue tuned out all the questions that Sting was firing at him, an explosion was seen in the forest entrance that Lucy told Rogue to go to after Jiemma went back to his office. Rogue looked panicked and picked up his place with Sting in tow, who was still asking questions.

**A/N Cliffy! I know people hate them, but I have to go study! I took some time doing this, but I'll update this in 2 weeks so don't worry! If you want to know what shippings that I ship, please go to Google+ and search for Ceria Crimson, I probably would try draw some fanart (I'm not an artist o.o) and post it on there, you guys can suggest what I should post on there in the reviews.**

**Reviews are always appreciated, so please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hiatus Notice

**A/N Sorry if you guys thought this was an update, but I'm going to be on hiatus for one month (so expect the next update on 20 Feb) **

**Again I would like to apologize, but I have lots of things to do in the well 'real world' which mostly include: school work.**

**I'm also putting up a poll on my profile about my next update, so can you guys go like vote please? It's for me to know which Fanfiction to update first depending on the amount of votes each story has. Thanks!**

**Plus, Chinese New Years os coming up soon, so yeah. Preparations and stuff.**

**Sorry!  
>~Ceria~<strong>


End file.
